Ketchello
by Matt551
Summary: A story about a modern woman and her everyday life. But what happens when she sees vision of God in her dreams? Will that lead to her being the chosen one?
1. Prolouge

***A QUICK NOTE*- **This is my very first story written on this page. English is NOT my national language, so feel most welcome to hate correct any grammar and pronunciation mistakes that you notice.

***A QUICKER NOTE*- **This story has been written for precised people that I know, so you might not understand it fully and not get the jokes.

Prologue

There once was a very beautiful, kind and very smart woman. Her name was Agnes Ketchello. She loved God. More then her daughter. More then her Guinea Pig. Even more then her boss, Ralph, though she wasn't that certain about that. But there she was. In the middle of the darkness. She did not remember anything about where she is, how she got here, and most importantly, why there is dark everywhere. She stood there, doing nothing for a few more minutes, afraid to take a step, not knowing how deep abyss there might be just once inch away. But then, after some time, she decided that she cannot remain steady, when she is stranded here and she might remain here forever if she doesn't move. So she stepped forward. At least she thought it to be forward. The current circumstances made it difficult to tell. Then she saw a glowing figure far away.

It was God. She knew it the moment she saw his illuminating figure and face. She bowed so low, her face was touching the ground. When He came closer she heared him say:

"Arise, my child._ She didn't have the bravery, nor the intentions to look in His eyes. She, just a mortal woman. "I came here to deliver you a message. You, my dear, are the chosen one, and you wil guide young people into believing, for you have the power to save mankind…" And just when he finished saying this, Mrs. Ketchello woke up in her room, laying in her bed peacefully.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mrs. Agnes Ketchello woke up in her bed. She felt most strangely. Before standing up she felt like taking a look at her room. It wasn't very big, but she felt comfortable in here. Her bed was right below a big and beautiful cross. On the right, next to the bed, there was a tiny shelf, holding Agnes' clothes in it, and an alarm clock on top of it. On the other side of the room, beside the bed there was a wooden desk, with a lamp, but no computer. Agnes hated computers. She thought them to be a tool taking knowledge away. She always said books are most reliable, which was not a big surprise, since she was an English teacher. Agnes stood up and decided to get dressed quickly, since she was almost late for her work. She was surprised her alarm clock didn't wake her up, but she felt it was probably because she was sleeping really tightly. She put on her everyday outfit: a cross-patterned skirt, a normal white shirt and a long poncho on top of it. She took a quick second to wash her face and brush her teeth, then she went downstairs, put her shoes on and she wanted to take keys for her car out of her purse, but she realized they were not there. She started to feel afraid, and started searching for her keys everywhere. After about four minutes she realized she has to walk to work today. She was terrified by the thought of that, since she had eight more minutes until the lessons start, and the Commonwealth of Catholic Middle Schools was almost fifteen minutes of walk from her house, So she started walking immediately. Sometimes she really disliked her job considering certain circumstances, but she was always dreaming of becoming a teacher. Especially in a school like this one. It was very modern and she was being well-paid, but most importantly, she really liked the headmaster, Father Ralph. She really liked him. Like, she liked him. Really. You get the idea. After about twenty minutes of walking, she finally reached the school. There was no one in the teacher's room, what was not really surprising, since the classes started some time ago. She left her purse in her shelf in the room, and quickly went upstairs to the class number 8. It didn't take even 3 steps on stairs for her to hear her class being noisy by the door. They obviously enjoyed the unexpected absence of the teacher very much. As soon as they saw her, they started to be more silent, but there were still some speculations about Agnes' absence to be heard. Just when she was about to unlock the door, she heard a most familiar voice calling her name. She quickly turned around and saw HIM. Ralph, the school's headmaster and a priest.

"You were very late today. Is there a reason?" She looked down, too scared to look up, or maybe too amazed by the thought of him talking to her. For you see, even though Ralph was a priest, and Agnes loved God more then to be attached to someone like that, she still felt amazed by his looks, personality and their share in love for the Lord.

"I.. um... the thing is... " Agnes couldn't find any words to explain herself, nor to express how humbled she felt.

"This is the third time this week. What's going on?" Yes, what was wrong? Agnes asked herself the same. She was oversleeping a lot lately, and she had no idea why, but every time she tried to remember anything about what she was dreaming of, there was nothing she could think of. Only thing coming to her mind while she tried to do so, was... Nothing. Complete darkness. And even the darkness itself made her mind feel like it was important, and had a connection with her dream.

" Do you know what will happen if you keep being late?" Yes, she knew what he was about to say. Probably something about her being fired or her payment being cut.

"I'm starting to be worried about you, Agnes."

Mrs. Ketchello stood shocked. Her face turned red, her heart was racing. She was not able to believe the thing she just heard. Instead of being mad at her, or treating with her being fired, he actually said he was worried about her! She felt like telling everyone in the entire world how happy she was, yet her happiness felt... wrong. He was a priest. Such connections are not allowed for him. But after breaking up with her husband, she felt like desperately needing love. And even though she might have not been aware of this yet, she was actually feeling something more for the Headmaster. Such thoughts came to by, when she was only buying "Raphaello" for her candy and when she always acted strangely when he was near.

" I... understand. This is the last time this has happened."

" I'm glad we settled this."

Then he walked away. Ketchello opened up classroom 8 and started her lesson. It took a while before she managed to calm the class down, checked who was absent today, and in the end the entire class said a prayer "For The Gift Of Knowledge" together, or at least she thought so. To be honest only some students that you can count on one hand said the entire prayer. Most of the teens disliked Agnes' traditional before-lesson-prayer. The rest of the lesson, or whatever was left of it, went peacefully, like it usually does. By the time the bell rang, everyone quickly ran out of the class, to enjoy the break for as long as possible.

Agnes then remained alone in the classroom, left with only her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Suddenly, the Bell rang, throwing Agnes out of her thoughts (and dreams). She found herself not ready for the upcoming lesson, so she quickly pulled out some educational movie and decided to take it easy for the rest of the day. When the movie ended, and when 90% of the class woke up, everyone went out for a break, and Agnes went to the teacher's room to have a coffee. She started preparing it by the coffee machine. She took the drink and sat on her chair, next to German teacher's chair, Mrs Yvonne Axvocassock's one. She drank the coffee with ease, and she enjoyed it, since she was tired lately. While she was drinking, there was a loud sound of something big approaching the door. She already knew it was Yvonne. For you see, she is fat. And when I say fat, I mean like FAT. She opened the door , slamming it on the wall and went into the room, nearly not fitting in.

"Halu everyone! She said with a smile. Only Father Paul, a colleague of Ralph greeted her back. He was really fat too, and their "SECRET" crush on each other is no secret. Gossip says that wild students write crazy stories about them on , but it's just what people say. I mean, who would believe that? Agnes finished drinking her coffee with haste, since when Yvonne sits next to her, she crushes her because she takes place of about two chairs. She stood up quickly, took her purse out of the shelf, and went up the stairs, back to the classroom 8, where she was about to have a lesson with a class she was caretaker of. She didn't worry about what to prepare for the lesson, since she knew they will talk about an upcoming school excursion to Jerusalem. It was the furthest trip ever to be made in the history of the school. When she got to the class, everyone was already waiting. She opened up the class and let everyone inside. When they all were sitting and told the prayer, they started discussing the trip details. They have already paid for the coach, as well as for the hotel downtown. They have created an overall plan of the things they will be doing there, and decided that that mother of one of the girls will go to the trip too, since Agnes will not be able to handle the whole class on two-weeks excursion by herself. After more talking and organization the lesson ended, letting Agnes go home for a weekend, and prepare for the Monday's trip.

"Agnes!"

Ketchello woke up in the dark place again. She recognized it but who was...

"You need to find something important in Jerusalem!"

"What? What's going on?"

Mrs Agnes Ketchello woke up in her room, lying peacefully in her bed. She felt confused, and remembered that she had a strange dream again. The one with only darkness. But she couldn't remember more. No one talking to her or in line of sight. She felt like her memory has been shattered. She calmed down and took a look at alarm clock. It has left her speechless...


End file.
